Constellations
by authorfin
Summary: Hermione and Draco have spent the last seven years hidden in Greece, away from the cares of the magical world. Though Draco would be perfectly content remaining there for all eternity, the couple return to a rebuilt magical Britain and some very surprised friends to start a new chapter in their lives. (Veela Draco; some minor manipulation of dates and events)
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I just play with her fictional works.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. Again. It was always the same nightmare: Voldemort was casting _Avada Kedavra_ at Draco during the Final Battle, and instead of him ducking out of the way, the spell hit Draco square on the chest. She screamed as her boyfriend crumpled to the ground, and then she woke up with a start, heart pounding, sweat saturating the back of her pajama shirt.

The memories were still so vividly haunting, even after seven years away. Her and Draco had left Britain shortly after the end of the war to settle at one of the small, unused Malfoy estates in Greece. The coastal villa was nearly paradise for Hermione, though it had taken some getting used to before the idea of not working for a living was palatable for her. Draco, on the other hand, was immediately right at home. They only kept one house elf, Mira, that occasionally delivered supplies to the villa. Otherwise, Draco and Hermione shared in the cooking and various chores.

Tired of tossing and turning, Hermione slipped out of the sheets and quietly slipped out onto the terrace. The sound of the waves usually had a calming effect on her when she couldn't sleep. A sliver of moon hung in the sky, illuminating the white sand. Hermione sat on the low brick wall and swung her legs over the side.

"What are you doing out here, love?" Draco's sleepy voice grumbled from the doorway.

"Just some thinking." Hermione sighed, "I couldn't sleep."

"What about?"

"Whether Harry and Ron ever wondered where we disappeared off to."

"I'm sure they did, Hermione. Potter, at least. Not too sure about Weasley." Draco laughed as he walked over to join Hermione on the wall.

"I haven't spoken to them since we left." Hermione said, reaching over to grip Draco's hand in her own, "I wonder if Harry has married Ginny yet."

"We could send an owl, if you'd like."

"Would you ever go back?"

"To Britain?"

"Yes."

Draco frowned. He squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "Perhaps for a short visit. I could see my Mother. You could see your friends."

"I wouldn't even know how to start explaining everything." Hermione groaned.

"How about, 'Hey guys, I know I've been gone for seven years, but here I am married to Malfoy. Oh, and he's a Veela so don't say anything stupid or he'll eat you.' How does that sound?" Draco laughed.

"You're such an arse." Hermione laughed along with him, but she knew that Ron would definitely say something that fell within the boundaries of stupid.

"A cute arse, at least."

"You're lucky that you are or I would hex you."

"I can think of other things you could do to me instead."

The very thought sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She knew that Draco was releasing his pheromones, even though he never needed too. Hermione was a perfectly willing partner, and she loved Draco more than anything. The pheromones simply amplified their senses and emotions, but it was especially prominent in the throes of sex.

"And what did you have in mind?" Hermione whispered as she leaned over to softly meet his lips with her own.

* * *

Hermione lazily traced over Draco's scarred chest as he snoozed softly. The sunrise was streaming in through the terrace doorway, throwing specks of light over his skin. She knew that her mate did not often get a good night of sleep. If it wasn't her nightmares waking him up, it was his own, and Hermione firmly believed that his were far worse. He had been the one that had to live with Voldemort in his home for over a year. He had been the one to literally rip his aunt limb from limb after she had tortured Hermione for information on the floor of Malfoy Manor with the _Cruciatus_ curse.

They had dated since their Fourth Year, with the knowledge that Draco's Veela would awaken on the day of his sixteenth birthday. Hermione had been thankful for those two years of preparation. The whole thing would have been so much worse had it been sprung upon her suddenly on that day. How Draco had known Hermione was his mate a full two years before his awakening, he still could not explain. It had been something in the way she smelled, or maybe something in her voice. Whatever "it" was, it had called to him, even as a dormant 14-year-old Veela.

Hermione, of course, had not been amused. But many weeks and several apologies for past behavior later, Draco had secured a relationship with her. They had kept it secret, of course. It was easier to do since Draco had not yet become an active Veela, so he felt very little involuntary pull to be around Hermione at all moments of the day. Innocent study sessions in the back of the library and not-so-innocent snogging sessions in various hidden alcoves had been perfectly agreeable to the both of them. Harry and Ron, oblivious as they were, never thought Hermione's constant disappearances to the library were anything other than normal behavior.

Ginny was a little more perceptive, and hounded Hermione about which boy or girl she constantly disappeared to go visit. Ginny assumed it was someone from either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, as it would have been obvious if Hermione was dating a Gryffindor, or even a Hufflepuff. Hermione never slipped a clue, which frustrated Ginny to no end. She gave up on discovering who it was in exchange for juicy details about Hermione and the mystery someone's escapades. Ginny also never spoke a word to Harry or Ron, as the hapless duo would have gone to even greater (and stupider) lengths to figure out who Hermione was dating.

Hermione had been the first to learn about Draco's task from Voldemort once the school year had started. He had been devastated, and Hermione had spent the entire night holding him close in the Room of Requirement. She helped him come up with decoy plans to placate the Dark Lord about Draco's progress. They planned, and waited. Waited for the day his Veela would awaken, and Draco would become much more powerful.

Veelas were naturally resistant to spells. Very few things could hurt Draco, especially if Hermione was threatened in anyway. The greater the potential danger, the more invincible Draco would become. If Hermione were to ever fall pregnant, Draco's senses and possessiveness would heighten exponentially until the child was born, and gradually mellow out until the child's first birthday.

Draco stilling Hermione's hand with his own interrupted her thoughts. He peered at her face with one eye open, making Hermione blush.

"Thinking again?" Draco inquired sleepily.

"Perhaps." Hermione whispered, leaning over to kiss his nose. "Would you want kids?"

"Kids?" Draco's other eye popped open as his eyebrows flew up his forehead.

"Yea, kids."

"Of course, I want kids. Why?" Draco squinted at Hermione's face, "Are you pregnant?"

"I think you'd be able to tell if I was, you silly man." Hermione laughed. Draco growled and pulled Hermione on top of him, forcing her to straddle his hips.

"So why are you asking?"

"I was thinking about quitting the contraceptive potions. I'm 25, you're 24, I think we've waited long enough to decide whether to have children together." Hermione could feel Draco purr deeply beneath where her hands laid on his chest. Veela were typically very enthusiastic about children, and Draco was no different. She smiled, "I can tell you agree."

"How soon until the last potion you took wears off?" Draco whispered, kissing up and down Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Two days."

"That's so long from now."

"Gives us time to practice."

"Brilliant idea."


	2. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I just play with her fictional works.

Other business: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! I'm glad you guys liked it. I will do my best to update as often as I can, it will mostly depend on my available free time. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was magnificent as ever. Many of the statues from before and during the War had been replaced with various war heroes and memorials to the fallen. The entire place bustled with people and the intense electricity of so much concentrated magic. Most of these people did not notice when Draco and Hermione appeared out of one of the many fireplaces. As they strode towards the lifts, gasps and whispers floated out from the crowds. Neither had not been seen in years, and nobody had put together the clues that they were in a relationship. Therefore, it was an utter shock to see the missing Gryffindor war hero and Muggleborn hand in hand with an ex-Death Eater and Pureblood.

No one dared approach the couple. Draco was an imposing man, over six feet tall with a piercing frown and muscular build that was well apparent even through his robes. Between his appearance and the public knowledge of his Death Eater past, most assumed it suicidal to cause an altercation. Hermione smiled at people she vaguely remembered from Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Long time no see." A pensive voice rose above the whispers. A petite blonde haired woman approached the couple. Hermione instantly recognized her.

"Luna?"

"Why yes." Luna smiled, "It seems you do remember my name."

"Of course, I remember your name! Why are you at the Ministry?" Hermione grinned widely.

"I work in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. There is a great need for legislation about all sorts of creatures that most wizards and witches tend to forget exist. Why are _you_ here?" Luna tilted her head, examining Draco with an inquisitive stare.

"Well, we're here to— "

"You're a Veela." Luna interrupted suddenly.

"Yes." Draco answered, his eyes narrowing as if trying to interpret whether Luna was a threat or not.

"How fascinating. A male Veela. And Hermione is your mate." Luna smiled wider. "It's not often Veela are seen in public, you know. Most choose to remain rather isolated as they perceive it to be safer. Males are especially rare. I wasn't aware that any currently existed."

"It was kept secret for Hermione's safety, Lovegood." Draco responded brusquely. Hermione nudged him hard in the side.

"I apologize, he's been a bit cranky since we arrived in London. We're not quite used to being around so many people just yet." Hermione frowned at her husband.

"I meet magical creatures every day, and they are not always in the most excellent of moods around wizards. It is easier to be accommodating than it is to get upset every single time." Luna shrugged.

"Thanks, Luna. Do you happen to know where Harry's office is?" Hermione sighed, happy that they had run into one of the most easygoing people Hermione had ever met.

"I don't usually find myself in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but I'm sure someone there can point you in the correct direction."

"Wonderful! It was great seeing you, Luna." Hermione tugged on Draco's hand and continued walking towards the lifts. Draco followed a step behind, still a bit on edge. He did not know Lovegood very well, but at least she seemed polite enough during their conversation. The last thing he wanted was to run into someone that was less than enthusiastic to see him holding Hermione's hand. A situation like that would end badly for the poor soul that chose to irritate him.

The couple took the lift down to the floor that housed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco could feel the anxiety radiating off his mate. Hermione had not spoken to or seen Potter since Draco's trial after the war. Once Draco had been cleared of all charges, he and Hermione had immediately left for Greece. Despite his innocence, Draco was going to be perceived as a bigoted Death Eater by many people for a long time. He had longed privacy and time with Hermione for far too much time. To Draco, leaving Britain had been the only solution. Hermione, scarred from the war and its many horrors, had been gracious enough to agree with him.

Exiting the lift, Hermione lead Draco over to one of the receptionists' desks.

"Can I help you?" The young man asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, I'm looking for Harry Potter?" Hermione responded, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Deputy Head Auror Potter does not take walk-in visitors."

"Can you at least send him a message saying Hermione Granger is here to see him?"

"Hermione Granger! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you." The receptionist stuttered, "Please, right this way, I'll show you to his office."

"Thank you." Hermione sighed, exasperated. She was not fond of special treatment, but would make an exception in this case. The receptionist walked quickly through the hallways with Hermione and Draco following right behind him. After a couple turns, they came to Harry's office.

The receptionist knocked and opened the door ever so slightly, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I have Hermione Granger here to see you."

Hermione could not hear Harry's response, but the receptionist opened the door wider and ushered Draco and Hermione into the office.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily before noticing that Draco was also there. "And Malfoy?"

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Hermione rushed over to her friend to give him a hug. Draco held back closer to the door, watching vigilantly.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy with you?" Harry asked, returning the hug as he did so.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story—"

"I'm her husband." Draco ginned wickedly.

"What?!"


	3. A Meeting, Continued

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I just play with her fictional works.

Other business: Sorry for the very long delay everybody. Enjoy this new chapter as a New Year's gift. I'll try to be better next time.

* * *

"Are you bloody serious?" Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Malfoy rapidly with a frown marring his face.

"Yes, Harry. We're serious." Hermione responded, "We started dating in Fourth Year and got married after the war ended."

"Merlin's beard." Harry sat down on his desk with a heavy thump and ran a hand through his jet-black hair, "I don't even know what to say."

"Well, we came to tell you that we're moving back to Britain permanently." Hermione replied.

"Where were you to begin with?"

"Greece. At one of my estates on the coast." Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him, as if to say, ' _be nice_.'

"And you're just coming back now."

Hermione sighed. "I missed everyone. And Draco and I are going to try for a baby, and I wanted to raise them here. Draco agreed."

"Under duress." Draco muttered under his breath. He was still a bit uncertain about the whole plan, but Hermione was his mate and he would follow her anywhere.

"If you had told 17-year-old me that someday, you and Malfoy would be having a baby, I would have been convinced that you were insane." Harry shook his head, "Have you seen anyone else?"

"We ran into Luna near the fireplaces upstairs, bu you were the first person we purposely sought out." Hermione smiled.

"Well, it's great to see you, Hermione." Harry smiled back. "And Malfoy, I guess. It's good to know you're happy. Would you like to come over for supper some time? See Ginny and meet the kids?"

"Of course! Does Saturday work?"

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. Unlike the last time Hermione was here, today was a bright day with nary a cloud in the sky. She was quite nervous about going inside, even with Draco there with her. More than anything, she wanted to blow the whole place out of existence. Even from the gates, Hermione could feel the stench of dark magic emanating from the property. Though the place had been deserted of Death Eaters for several years, dark magic never truly left a place. Once it was settled, it was there to stay, and Malfoy Manor had seen dark magic for many generations.

"In theory, the wards should let you in, since we're married. Unless my mother changed them somehow." Draco murmured to his wife. He could feel in his bones how on edge she was. Draco knew that Hermione could have gone her whole life and then some without ever seeing the Manor again. Personally, the memories of the place haunted him as well. The Death Eater revels and Dark Lord's tortures would scar his mind forever.

"We should just burn it down." Hermione huffed.

"Over my mother's cold dead body, unfortunately." Draco kicked at a microscopic pebble on the cobbled path, "We should go inside. Now or never."

"Never would be perfectly fine with me."

"If my mother has to read the Daily Prophet to learn that we've returned to Britain, she'll murder the both of us."

An unexpected _pop_ made the pair jump with surprise, drawing wands instinctively.

"Mistress would wishes to know if ex-master Draco and his mudblood will be entering or not?" The old house elf sniffed indignantly.

"You fuckin' little piece of—" Draco growled as he aimed a swift kick at the house elf.

"Draco!" Hermione pulled his arm back to keep him from hurting the small creature.

"He called you a mudblood!"

"That doesn't mean you can hurt him."

Draco muttered several curses under his breath before answering the house elf, "Yes, we will be coming inside."

"Mistress wills be waiting in the library." The house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared into nothingness.

"Well, isn't this a fine start to seeing my mother again?" Draco groaned.

"Maybe she won't be as rude as the house elf."

"I still can't quite believe that your Veela chose a muggleborn for a mate." Narcissa said flatly as she stirred her tea, "Your ancestors would be quite displeased to learn that the bloodline is to be muddied so."

"You've had quite a long time to start believing it, Mother." Draco responded.

"I didn't know what to believe, with you disappearing for years. I can't leave the Manor, how was I supposed to know you were even still alive?"

"I imagine you would have found out in some way."

Hermione watched the conversation with both great interest and worry. Though Draco and his mother spoke politely enough, the tension could be sliced with a simple wave of her wand. She sipped her tea, determined to finish the cup of opaque liquid even though it tasted as if one of the house elves had cleaned their feet in it.

"It is a moot point. Regardless, your father will be happy to learn that you have finally returned. He would encourage you to take up the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot." Narcissa waved her hand as if to physically swipe the previous conversation away.

"I have no interest in politics, Mother."

"Preposterous, you are the only eligible Malfoy left to hold the seat." Narcissa frowned deeply, and glanced over at Hermione as if the young witch was to blame for Draco's unsatisfactory attitude.

"I'll think about it." Draco grunted, standing up abruptly. "As for now, we will be taking our leave."

Hermione stood to follow her husband out of the library. As soon as the pair crossed the threshold, Draco took her hand and with a _crack_ , apparated out of the Manor. With a slight stumble, they landed in the still empty living room of their London flat.

"Well, that went splendidly." Hermione sighed.

Draco shook his head in response. With a soft grunt, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Are you okay?" She knelt next to her husband, placing a hand on his cheek. Draco smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her hand.

"I'm exhausted. Stressed out, among other things." He pulled Hermione onto his lap. Usually, the scent of his mate could bring him some sense of calm.

"Well, we did just visit my least favorite place on Earth, so that's quite understandable to me."

"I'm sorry that I put you through that. I know how that place makes you feel."

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time, the only reason I'm going back there is to torch the place."

"Someday, we'll do that."

* * *

Hermione conjured a bed for the night, since they had not yet moved their furniture from the villa in Greece to the flat. Draco suggested that he could buy whole new sets of furniture, but Hermione insisted that she was attached to their old things. Wisely, Draco did not bring up the subject again. Hermione was much too stubborn to be reasoned with when it came to certain topics such as furniture, books, and breakfast food.

The tall Veela and his mate helped each other strip off their clothes before retreating under the covers, holding each other close. Hands caressed bare skin, kisses landed on cheeks and lips. Draco purred with content as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and pulled her closer, reveling in her scent. Hermione, equally as exhausted as Draco, quickly fell asleep in her husband's soothing embrace. Soon after, Draco also slipped into sleep, dreaming of small waddling toddlers with curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
